In recent years, as a display, a liquid crystal display apparatus using a surface light source device has been remarkably widespread. In a liquid crystal display apparatus including an edge light-type surface light source device, for example, light emitted from a light source enters a light guide plate, and propagates through an inside of the light guide plate while repeating a total reflection on a light output surface (liquid crystal cell-side surface) of the light guide plate and a back surface thereof. A part of the light that propagates through the inside of the light guide plate allows a traveling direction thereof to be changed by a light scattering body or the like, which is provided on the back surface of the light guide plate or the like, and is output from the light output surface to an outside of the light guide plate. Such light output from the light output surface of the light guide plate is diffused and condensed by various optical sheets such as a diffusion sheet, a prism sheet, a brightness enhancement film, or the like, and thereafter, the light enters a liquid crystal display panel in which polarizing plates are arranged on both sides of a liquid crystal cell. Liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal cell are driven for each of pixels to control transmission and absorption of the incident light. As a result, an image is displayed.
Typically, the above-mentioned prism sheet is fitted into a casing of the surface light source device, and is provided close to the light output surface of the light guide plate. In a liquid crystal display apparatus using such a surface light source device as described above, the prism sheet and the light guide plate are rubbed against each other when installing the prism sheet or under an actual usage environment, and the light guide plate is flawed in some cases. In order to solve such a problem, a technology for integrating the prism sheet with a light source-side polarizing plate is proposed (Patent Literature 1). However, in a liquid crystal display apparatus using such polarizing plate with which the prism sheet is integrated, further improvement for display characteristics is required.